


Pizza & Beer

by Squarepeg72



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Secret Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A simple night out turns into a whole lot more when they are seen ...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Pizza & Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Square 77 in #TropesAndFandoms2020 in Melting Pot FanFiction
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50064076171/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Sam: Do you have something to tell us?  
Bruce: What are you talking about?  
Steve: Who are you talking to?  
Bucky: Did I miss something?  
Sam: Bruce, my man, dinner last night  
Bruce: I have no idea what you are talking about  
Steve: Bruce?  
Bucky: I am not following ….  
Sam: Did I see you with a certain red head at Millie & Al’s last night?  
Bruce: Where?  
Steve: Pizza  
Bucky: ????  
Sam: Have you never had pizza and beer at M&A?  
Bruce: I never drink beer  
Steve: But we have been there for pizza before  
Bucky: Who eats pizza without beer?

Wanda: Who did you have dinner with last night?  
Natasha: I have no idea what you are talking about  
Maria: Have I missed something?  
Wanda: I’m not sure  
Natasha: I’m sure she knows nothing  
Maria: Now I’m interested  
Wanda: I thought I saw a flash of red hair when I stopped by Millie & Al’s last night  
Natasha: I have been know to eat there  
Maria: We all have  
Wanda: I also ran into Bruce as I was leaving with my pizza  
Maria: Really?!?!  
Wanda: and he had a lip print on his cheek  
Natasha: Bruce is a big boy  
Maria: Really?!?!  
Wanda: The shade looked familiar  
Natasha: A lot of women wear that shade  
Maria: Do tell  
Natasha: Good night ladies

Bruce: Are you up?  
Natasha: Unfortunately  
Bruce: Sam saw us  
Natasha: So did Wanda  
Bruce: So, what now?  
Natasha: Nothing  
Bruce: They are going to figure it out  
Natasha; Were we hiding it?  
Bruce: Maybe?  
Natasha: Do you want to hide it?  
Bruce: Should we?  
Natasha: No use denying it now.  
Bruce: I guess  
Natasha: Care for a night cap?  
Bruce: I don’t drink  
Natasha: I have tea  
Bruce: Your place or mine?  
Natasha: Mine  
Bruce: I'll be there in 10 minutes  
Natasha; Gives me time to slip into something more comfortable  
Bruce: Do I need to pack a bag?  
Natasha: What ever you want, big guy  
Bruce: Something comfortable and your teddy bear?  
Natasha: So that's what we're calling it now?  
Bruce: It does help you to sleep  
Natasha: I'll see you soon ...

**Author's Note:**

> Millie & Al's was a DC landmark in the Adams Morgan district. It was also my dad's favorite pub when he lived there and he would take us for pizza (but not beer) when we would visit during our school breaks. Al would always let my brother and I sit at the bar when we came in with Dad. Now, just like my dad, it's gone but not forgotten.


End file.
